silly giggly love
by omega112
Summary: During maka and cronas battle somethings happen between the two as maka goes into madness


DISCLAMER:i dont own soul eater even though i wish i did

_Slanted writing are thoughts _

* * *

CRONAS Pov

"bye bye you little one" i say and swing my sword only to have her block it and give a creepy smile and hit me with her scythe i go flying and look up to see her laughing and smiling

"OH He flew"she says and laughs again i then look into her eyes to see a crazed look in them an insane look as she wobbled around while still laughing and smiling

I begin to back away only to hear her chuckle and see her smile

"Its funny ya know"she says and wobbles around some more

"Quit it please stop your all wobble and giggly and i dont like it stay away from me"i say as she attacks and laughs again

"I told you i hate wobbling giggles"i say and stab her while she just smiles she then grabs the sword and pulls it out of her houlder

"That's to bad i like it and you"she says and shoves me back i look up at her shocked at what i just heard and blush slightly she then touches her shoulder and looks at her blood

"hey it's black its so pretty like yours"she says and i blush again she then grabs my head

"Come on hurt me some more you can do better than this cant you"she says and slams my face into the piller near me and the floor repeatly i then stab her and she just smiles again and we clash our weapons again and again

"Come on give me something real"she says and attacks again still smiling and giggling

"Cant you do something like eye gouging or fist breaking or maybe you'd like to tear out my tongue"she says and sticks out her tongue

"Or maybe you'd like to use it for something else"she says seductively and licks her lips

"I sure would"she says and giggles again i then blush and back away slowly only to have her try to eat my head i then fall down and she gets on top of me and begins to lean her face closer to mine while still smiling

"Wh-what are you doing"i say and she just giggles again

"I told you i wanted to use my tongue for something else"she says and leans closer

"What do you mean"i say to her she just smiles

"I guess you'll have to find out"she says i open my mouth to protest when she puts her lips on mine and sticks her tongue into my mouth moving it around mine coxing it into her mouth her eyes are closed and she moans into my mouth i then feel her hips start to grind against mine as she takes one of my hands and guides it to her covered breast i then feel my eyes begin to close as i get more into the kiss and i begin to squeeze her breast and grind my hips against her in the same rythem making her moan

I then move my other hand south and feel her wet panties and start to rub my fingers back and forth making her break the kiss momentarily to throw her head back and practically scream in pleasure she then grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up to reveal her breasts and erect nipples to me and i watch them jiggle each time she moves her hips against my fingers and i smile

"If you make me moan in pleasure like that crona i'll give you a reward"she says and giggles again i then look at her breasts and lick my lips as i start to suck on her breast like a hungry infant she suppresses a moan and i decide to take it further and move my two of my fingers past her panties into her wet nether caverns and move them in and out at a slow pace this time she moans loudly and bucks her hips against my fingers and i decide to take it even further going knuckles deep making her scream in pleasure

I then release her breast and move my mouth to hers again and begin to make out again shoving my tongue into her throat making her moan again she then moves her hips faster and faster against my fingers telling me she was close i then take my fingers out making her groan in disappointment

"Why did you stop i was so close"she asks me i just smile and move my face to her crotch and smile i then begin to eat her out shoving my tongue into her wet caverns tasting her as she wrapped her legs around my head and fisting my hair and bucking her hips

"Yes yes crona just like that make this little girl cum"she says and then releases into my mouth i drink as much as i could as she releases my head and looks at me with lust in her eyes i lick my lips and kiss her again as she moans

"I taste good i wonder what you taste like"she says and pushes me on my back and takes off my robe revealing the boner i had hidden in my boxers she then licks her lips and removes my boxers going to work

She puts my erection in her mouth and begins to bob her head up and down slow at first and smiles as i moan in pleasure she then moves her head faster and sucks even harder as i squirm underneath her she then pulls back and strokes it in her hand fast

"Do you like it crona do you like it when i suck on your cock do you want me to continue"she asks me and i just nod she smiles and takes me into her mouth again she then makes a gagging sound as she takes me into her throat giving me more pleasure she then began to moan as she sucked on my cock and i could feel myself getting closer to my limit i then grab her head force her to move faster and faster as she moaned more and more

"Almost there just a couple more seconds"she then pulled her face back and opened her mouth as i shot my semen onto into her mouth she then started to swallow all of it and smiles at me we then begin making out again

After a few minutes of making out i get hard again and she get wet again and i decide to take it up a notch as i pushed her on her back and put my throbbing erection near her entrance and look at her as if asking permition she grins at me

"please crona make me feel pain make me bleed"she says and i nod and ram into her causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure i then continue to ram into her at a fast pace making her scream in pleasure i then hit her G spot

"OH GOD hit that spot again please"she begs and i do it over and over as she digs her nails into my back causing me to bleed

"Bite me crona"she says and i look at her funny

"Bite me i want to feel pain it feels good"she says and i bite her shoulder and she bites the back of my neck as i continue to plow her relentlessly i then feel myself coming closer to the end and try to pull out when she wraps her legs around my waist holding me in place as she grinds her hips faster and faster while smiling

"No no crona your not pulling out i want to feel it"she says and giggles again and i nod my head and pound her hard and fast as she moans in pleasure

"Yes crona just like that release it into me make me yours"she says and i cum inside of her as i bite her on the shoulder again and she bites the back of my neck again making each other bleed we then pass out

5 Min later

Makas Pov

I wake up and feel my head resting on something smooth and plush and i feel my arms wrapped around something or rather someone i look up and see crona asleep and i remember the events when i was in madness mode and smile while snuggling into the boys chest

_Well i guess this means i'm cronas now until one of us dies oh well he did give me one hell of a ride even though i might have gotten myself pregnant with his child_

I then place a hand on my stomach and smile

"Not that i wouldn't mind it"i say and smile crona then begins to stir and after a minuet he wakes up and looks at me and blushes i then look into his eyes and he has fear and worry in them as he looks at me i just smile and kiss him

"Dont worry i'm not going anywhere im yours forever"i say to him and he just smiles and nods we stay in each others arms for a couple more minutes then get our cloths back on

"You know now you have to face my mom right"he says and i nod

"I knew i was going to regret this moment but what the hell Medusa can't be that bad"i say and we go to find her

3 Hours later with Medusa

"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY SON" medusa yells and i back away slightly scared now

"Um i kind of took his virginity" i say and back away slowly as medusa come twords me

"I ONLY HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU THEN"she yells in my face

"Oh yeah and that would be"i ask as she comes closer we are now face to face i can see the anger and seriousness in her eyes

"Welcome to the family"she says with a smile and i sweatdrop as she hugs me

5 years later

Me and crona had got married a year after the incident after i had his child by the way she had pink hair like her father and green eyes like mine we named her Malorna

Medusa and crona now get along and he forgave her for what she did to him as a child and Malorna now sees her grandmother often we are happily married now and are expecting another child soon due to mine and cronas activities but all is good and i like it that way

THE END

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
